


A Pavlovian Reaction

by puckling



Category: Avril Lavigne (Musician), Generation Kill
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Het, Making Out, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/pseuds/puckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lol'ed at the prompt and then the bunnies attacked and then Queeniegalore said it made her cry so then I had to write it (I'm actually cool with Avril though, for the record).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pavlovian Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJVilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/gifts), [Queeniegalore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Queeniegalore).



> Thanks to Queenie, who unwillingly audienced this, PJVilar, who prompted it, and chibirhm, who looked it over. Originally posted [here](http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/605789.html?page=1&view=8329053#comments)

"I hate your fucking music" isn't really your typical pickup line, but Avril laughed and then told him that his singing sounded like a cat getting his balls cut off, and now they're making out in the alley behind a bar, leaning up against a brick wall. This is either the most ironically punk-rock thing Ray has ever done or the most cliched, and he would care more if Avril didn't have her hands buried in his hair and one of her legs wrapped around his waist. Ray lifts her leg up a little bit to get a better angle, and Avril bites at his lip, tiny nips.

Once in Iraq, when he was high as a fucking rocket on ripped fuel and lack of sleep, he had jerked off thinking of her. He had kinda hated himself for it a tiny bit (see above re: shitty music) but he had developed a Pavlovian reaction to girls in too much eyeliner in high school and the shit you come up with at fifteen unfortunately tends to stick with you for the rest of your life. Besides, half his jacks in Iraq had been about Brad's pecs and the other half about random shit like how nice it would be to have a shower and the vibration from the tank treads, so in the grand scheme of things Avril hadn't been too bad. Now it's just kinda surreal.

A burst of music from the bar comes out into the ally, "so much for my happy ending", and Ray groans. Avril laughs. "It's like you don't want to get laid," she says, nibbling around his jaw.

"It's a really shitty song," Ray says weakly, because it _is_ , it's fucking awful and now it's going to be stuck in his head for a week and he'll spend the entire time humming it and all of his bandmates will make fun of him.

"You can talk when they play your songs on the radio, which, oh right, hasn't happened yet," she says. She's slips her finger underneath the waistband of his jeans and runs it back and forth across the top of his ass.

"Yet," Ray says, before tilting her head back and kissing her to shut her up. He puts a hand up her shirt and wiggles into her bra, twisting her nipple, which causes her to arch up against him.

"Well," Avril says, a bit breathless when Ray finally pulls back, "show me what you've got Person."

Ray is more than happy to oblige.


End file.
